The last Peverell
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: The day after Voldemorts defeat, a new figure amongst Wizarding politics appears.


Harry Potter Si as a Peverell

_Chapter 1_

I came awake in a sudden rush, a full body twitch that you sometimes get as you're waking up or falling asleep, that reminds you, 'you're still awake, and your going to stay that way…'

The air was crisp and cold, like fall in full swing, which was exceedingly odd, especially considering that when I had gone to sleep last night, the weather had been hot enough that I was sweating buckets. Now though, it was cold, but I was dressed, I looked down to take stock of myself, I was wearing…

I was wearing a _really_ nice suit underneath some robes that reminded me of a judges uniform, like hot damn this suit was nice, high silk content, grey pinstripes that were lengthwise, it was also perfectly tailored to me. So… unnerving new suit aside, where the bloody hell was I?

I stood up, my feet comfortable in unfamiliar shoes. I was standing on a cobbled street, the likes of which I hadn't seen since the last time Id been in England. On either side of the street were small and squat buildings, none of which looked to be over a story or two tall, and there were other guys walking around, also dressed in the same suit and robe style that I was, while the women were wandering around either with what looked like similar robes over a school uniform, or old times skirts with a slight bustle, with fancy fabrics, patterns, and textures.

I approached the nearest guy, an older, balding man with white hair and an impressive mustache, smiling I waved at him, giving him a little bit of wince, and since I figured a little bit of an accent.

"Morning sir, Im afraid I had a little too much to drink last night, could you please tell me what street this is?"

That man let loose a big old guffaw and slapped at one leg.

"So, partied a little hard last night in the wake of his defeat eh!?"

I could feel my smile became a little strained in the face of his… _enthusiasm_, and I took half step back, my new shoes and suit strangely silent, but continued smiling.

"I guess, sooo…?"

The man laughed some more.

"Youre in Diagon Alley lad!"

…

….

What.

If this corpulent ass was lying to me I would skin him with a potato peeler.

Of course, instead of saying that, I simply smiled a little wider, and gestured down the street towards the large marble and granite building in the middle of the avenue.

"In that case, Gringotts and Olivanders are just down the street, yes?"

The older man just chuckled and nodded while waving down the street.

Suppressing my urge to snarl at the man, I nodded my thanks and walked down the street.

_Scene Break_

Ripclaw Bronzesmile would remember when the last Peverell entered into his bank for the rest of his life.

Peverell walked into the bank like he owned the place, his black wizard robes and grey suit flowing behind him like the wings of some great bird.

He had walked up to the desk, ignoring the other few other wizards in the bank and making his way up to the managers desk, he had leaned his head in, before quietly whispering to in the managers ear.

"If you, and your kind wish to make the most gold your race has ever seen, and, in the process be in the position to screw over all wizard kind within the next sixteen years, I wish to see the king."

Now, normally, the managers response to any human, let alone a wizard asking something so impudent, but there was something that wasn't known, Gringotts had a set of detectors that essentially read the parts per magic, or in other words, how much magic was in a person or object as compared to a normal object, so when a wizard that registered as almost a pure construct of magic came in, the goblins paid attention.

And then the wizard said something else, leaning closer in a voice that wouldn't

"I am a dimensional jumper, and time traveler, and with my help, the goblin nation will be ascendant once more."

The other wizards watching this strange interaction shuddered. It was the first time many of them had seen a goblin smile, and it was not a pretty picture.


End file.
